Once Upon A Hunt
by DSCWin
Summary: When in a small sleepy town murders begin to crop up mimicking bedtime stories, the Winchesters must find out who's or what's making this happen before more people are killed in bizarre ways.
1. Chapter 1

**This was one of my favorite episodes of season 3. I don't own anything Supernatural. The only one I own the rights to as she is my original character is Christina Winchester. Please enjoy my rendition of this episode. I hope you enjoy this and thank you to those that have followed and gave me the encouragement that I need. Thank you to you and to those who will follow in the future.**

Chapter One

 **Christina's POV**

The Impala's roar made me look up from my book I decided to bring along with me this time around as I had stopped for a week to take care of an issue regarding my son and his school. Sam and Dean had once again began to fight possibly forgetting I was even there.

"What I'm trying to say is, it's a stupid idea and might not work!" Dean's yell made a small part of my head start to hurt. "Besides Sam how do we know this Ruby girl can be trusted. She could be making you kill this Lilly?"

"Lilith," I corrected softly only to get shot a dark glare from him through the rear view. "What I was just telling you the correct name for the sake of arguing the right way."

"And that is to give Sam the right name so he can summon her and force her to destory my contract?"

"Dean I'm not pickin-"

"Just keep your nose out of this please," Sam said harshly. "Dean, we got the colt. We can save you! We just summon Lilith and we force her to shred your contract.'

"Then what Sammy? What if she says no?"

"Then we kill her. If she's dead she doesn't hold your contract. You live!"

"Sam look it's not going to work." Dean's voice was hiding something an alternate motive that Sam and I didn't get. "This isn't happening so drop it!"

"Why?" Sam challenged his voice harsh.

"BECAUSE I'M THE OLDEST THAT'S WHY!"

"Enough both of you!" My throat was stinging from the yelling. "Sam let's drop the whole kill Lilith idea to make Dean happy."

"But-"

"Sam, just stop please." My voice returned to soft even though my eyes were glaring at him. "Dean we'll stop, only if you don't bring it up every single night that you're going to go to Hell."

"When have I ever done that?" He asked looking offended at me.

"Just keep your mouth shut and Sam will keep his shut and I'll keep my pretty little mouth shut and stop mothering both of you."

"I think we pissed her off," I heard San mutter to Dean as I began to rub the side if my head. "Do you need some asprin?" He asked and I nodded. Taking the two white pills he had poured out into his hand I dry swallowed the pills before sitting back waiting for them to work their magic.

"Alright, lets change the subject." Dean sighed knowing that when I got a headache I didn't like to be dealing with loud screams of fury. "Read that article again."

"Two builders found dead at construction site." Sam read his voice monotonous which helped my headache some. I knew he did it to annoy Dean but I did appreciate the jesture regardless.

"So we think werewolf?" Dean asked and I heard the scrape from when Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"That's my guess. The luner timing and everything fits nicely." Sam was glancing at Dean. I knew that look. It was the look of what would it be like to have Dean not there. He was scared of loosing him and so was I.

In the last three years I found brothers I didn't know I had, I met my real father only to have lost him. Then I lost Sam for a few days until Dean sold his soul to bring him back and now I was going to loose him. But I knew I had to be the referee between the two boys that were still in my life even if it would be just for at least until May.

I closed my eyes and let my mind wander. Even though my eyes were closed and the car fell silent my head still pounded. _What's with all these headaches all of a sudden?!_ I wondered just as the pills took control over the pain.

 ** _Because your brothers are falling apart._** The voice in my head filled me with calmness even took away the rest of the pain that was in my head. I opened my eyes again and looked at the back of both of my brothers heads. I felt something spread over me as I saw both of my brother's auras. Dean's was a Navy blue while Sam's was the color of coal. **_Never give up on them. Their auras will and could be changed. Do not give up._**

 **End of Christina's POV**

 **~O.U.A.H~**

 **Dean's POV**

Hospitals. I didn't know what is was about them but whenever I stepped inside I felt like I was stepping into a morgue. The nurses that were cute looked ghastly and vacant. I guess seeing hurt and sick people all day does that to people. I straightened my jacket of my FBI outfit and the three of us walked inside a room just off the main hallway. Our surviving victim was laying upright propped up by pillows and looked as though he had a fight with a very angry cat.

"Hi," I said my voice dropping to an octave lower to give up authority. "My name is agent Plant these are my partners Page and Teller." Sam and Christina pulled out their name badges but the guy didn't seem at all surprised to see us.

"I'm glad you finally came." He said sitting straighter in his bed. "I've been expecting you."

"Excuse me?" Sam pipped in one of his eyebrows lifting in the air.

"Aren't you guys the sketch artists?" The man's eyes took turns looking at all of us before I smiled and nodded.

"Yes, yes we are." I cupped Sam's shoulder and gave him a couple of gentle tugs. "The things this guy can do with a pen," I nodded with a smile my fingers digging into Sam's sleeve making him force a smile. "So what can you tell us what attacked you and your-?

"Brothers." The man said his face falling. "This guy came out of nowhere growling and snarling like an animal. He killed both of my brothers before scratching me. But then he just ran away."

"So what did he look like?" Christina asked gently. I was always amazed of how she managed to calm down anyone even on their worst days.

The guy took in a deep breath to steady the tears that were wanting to come out before he looked over at Sam. "He was about six foot maybe six foot two. Had dark hair." i looked over at Sam as he started to sketch on his pad of paper.

"What color were his eyes?" I asked.

"Blue...I think."

"Blue?" Sam asked.

"Well it was dark I couldn't really see them. They were a dark color."

"What did they look like?" I asked a bit more forceful then anticipated.

"What?" The man said.

"Did they look normal or animalistic?"

"They looked normal." I felt Christina tug on my sleeve of my jacket and we walked over towards the far wall to talk in whispers.

"I don't think we're dealing with a werewolf." She said softly taking only a second to glance at the man who was still giving Sam details on what he looked like.

"Then what? Shapeshifter?" I questioned.

"I don't think so. He said his eyes were normal. Even if it was a shapeshifter he would have seen the flare from the construction lights. But he said they were normal. Besides why would a werewolf or shapeshifter just leave one person alive? Why not kill all three of them?"

"You're answer's as good as mine." I said and stopped when the doctor walked in and up to Sam and our victim. "Come on." I said before stopping in front of the doctor.

"How are we today?" The doctor asked our witness. "Doing okay?"

"Yeah, just a little sore, Doc." Christina and I arrived and shook hands with the doctor.

"I'm Dr. Garrison." He looked between us and at his patient. "I take it you're here about who might have done this to him and his brothers?"

"Is there anything strange about what had happened to the other victims?" Christina asked but stopped short of wanting to press further when she saw the sadden look on the survivors face.

"I think we should talk out in the hall." Dr. Garrison said and walked towards the door. I nodded and tapped on Sam's shoulder before turning and leaving only to be stopped by the survivor's question to Sam.

"Do I get to see the picture?" I turned and saw Sam looking unsure at the drawing he drew before handing the pad to the guy. "Yep," the guy said unconvinced at what he was looking at. "That was him alright." Sam snatched the pad of paper before leaving the room after us.

 **End of Dean's POV**

 **A.N.**

 **I do not have an understanding on auras. Please do not criticize me if I'm getting something wrong. The colors of auras, I will be looking it up, will be explained in late chapters and stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay the stars after Dean's name and Christina's it's to indicate what they are doing at the same time Sam is visiting the morgue. None of this stuff happened in the episode that is owned my the rightful owners.**

Chapter Two

 **Sam's POV**

I was walking as fast as I can to catch up with my brother and sister, but something caught my attention. Ruby stood leaning against the wall looking like she belonged there. Her blond hair was pulled in a stylish ponytail and she motioned her finger for me to follow her.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered as I took a look over my shoulder to make sure Dean or Christina wasn't anywhere that could see me talking with Ruby. "If Dean finds you here he's going to kill you."

"Relax, Sammy boy." Ruby said brushing the lapel of my suit jacket. "I'm just here to make sure you're not getting cold feet."

"Why would I get cold feet? I'm going to be taking car of my brother's contract. But I have to wait until midnight."

"Don't have to tell me that." Ruby snapped her eyes narrowing. "You know how much trouble I'm going to be in when other demons catch wind that I'm helping The Winchesters?

"And why are you helping us?"

"Sorry Sam, I can't answer that." She walked away before I could stop her. Dean and Christina came walking back looking all confused about something.

"Where the hell did you disappered to?" Dean asked his voice was annoyed that I hadn't been behind them as they went to talk with the doctor.

"I...uh..." I couldn't think of an excuse. I knew sure I wasn't going to bring up Ruby. Since we had just gotten done with arguing about it. "I couldn't find you guys and thought I'd wait here for you to find me."

"Yeah, sure." Dean groaned walking out of the hospital with me and Christina following closely behind. "Okay then you go and check out the dead bodies at the morgue, Christy and I will check the construction site for anything the cops might have missed."

"Actually Dean I'll go to the library and check up on the history of this place." Christina suggested leaning up against the impala. Her hair was repulled into a ponytail. "Say we meet up at the diner for lunch at about 3?"

"I think that's good." I said as both me and her looked at Dean. "Will that work?"

"I guess." Dean said knowing that splitting up will be a good thing. "Just post whatever you find."

 **~O.U.A.H~ ***

Even though I'm used to going into morgues to see the dead bodies of countless victims of the supernatural but this time around the smell was different. Something was sweet smelling almost lIke a fresh baked apple pie. I wonder if Dean was with me he'd smell it.

"Can I help you sir?" The morguetition asked as I walked in and flashed my badge.

"Came to look at the bodies." I said and the morguetition nodded before leading me into the back room. The two bodies of the brothers were laid out the holes in their bodies inconsistant from a werewolf. "So was anything missing from these two bodies?" I asked pulling on the latax gloves the morguetition handed me.

"Part of the liver, intestine and stomach." I saw the man gag slightly. "It's kind of scary to think that someone would do this to another person. Don't you agree?" I nodded silently. I couldn't help but feel remorse for the younger brother that now had lost both of his siblings. This was going to be me when I loose Dean. I just knew I had to at least try and save him.

 **End of Sam's POV**

 **Dean's POV ****

The construction sight still had a few straggling police officers but one quick move and one showing of my badge later, I was able to walk around looking for any type of clue or clues to see what had happened. I moved to the first large blood spot as I take it was one of take brothers and bent down looking for hair from a werewolf but I couldn't find anything. I looked on the wood pile that the blood spot was next to and found something flapping in take-home breeze. I thought it could be a piece of fabric from the attackers shirt but it was only a piece of black tape that was blowing in the wind.

"Find anything?" The police chief asked as I stood up looking disappointed. I shook my head. "Well did you think an agent from the FBI will be able to find anything?"

"I thought it couldn't hurt but double check." I said very calmly. The chief nodded and walked away. He was trying to stop himself from verbally attacking me. This was I hated police. They kept sticking their noses in my and my siblings business of which they didn't understand. I swallowed my pride. I only had less then a year then I wouldn't have to worry about the police. But it mean I'd have to worry about what would happen with my family once I left.

I shook my head and walked over to the second blood pool and that's when I smelt something like fresh baked apple pie. The smell made my mouth start to water as I looked around to see if maybe someone had set out a piece of pie out to cool but I couldn't find anything. The nearest neighborhood was a couple of miles away and I knew that it was impossible for smells to drift that far.

"Anything of interest?" It was the police chief again.

"Do you smell that?" I asked and I saw the chief sniff the air.

"What am I supposed to smell?" He asked.

"I thought I smelt Apple Pie." I said shaking my head. "Well, I'm sorry I couldn't help better."

"You have a lot of things to worry about. So don't take it perosnally." I sighed and headed for my car that was on the far end of the construction site. I hoped that my siblings had a better idea what was going on.

 **End of Dean's POV**

 **Christina's POV *****

The library was quiet when I walked down into the basement. The librarian turned on the over head light and let out a high pitched sneeze. "Sorry about that." She said pulling out a handkerchief and wiped her nose with it. "It's been a while since someone came down here."

"Are these the only history books?" I asked seeing there was four large books each of them had an inch of dust.

"Fortunately yes." The librarian said with a nod and another sneeze which she fortunately used the handkerchief.

"Do you know if you have seen this kind of accident before?" The librarian shook her head as she had another quick spell of sneezing. "Allergies. Don't you just love them?" I said sarcastically. I was happy that my antiallergy pills worked wonders.

"I know right?" She returned my sarcasm. "Dust is the worst. Do you...* _achoo_ * if I head upstairs?"

"No go on ahead." I said with a smile. "I'll make sure that I place the books back in their place." She smiled and left sneezing as she made her way up the fifteen steps up to the main floor of the library.

 **~O.U.A.H~**

I looked down at my phone. _**2:45**_. I had searched through the last page of the last history book. I wished I could have been more productive but I wasn't going to complain. I was pushing the last book in when I smelt the sweet tangy smell of apple pie. I looked surprised as the library had a stricked **No Food or Drink** rule on the front door and on signs throughout the library.

I turned my head to see who could have snuck in a piece of apple pie and I was expecting to see my brother Dean with one but it wasn't him. There was however a young girl maybe ten maybe eleven standing at the bottom of the steps and looking very pretty. She had pale marbled skin and long black hair that was tied up with a red ribbon. Her dress was white and had a red sash around her middle. The smell was defiantly coming from her.

"Uh...hi." I said seeing that she wasn't wearing any shoes but she didn't seemed to mind. "Can I help you?" She just stared at me making me feel really uncomfortable but when I looked down at my phone as it started to vibrate she was gone when I looked back up. "Hey Dean find anything?"

"No. Neither has Sam." He sounded disappointed but I could easily understand. "Please tell me you found something."

"I hate to disappoint but no." I heard him curse from the other end of the phone and I had to her giggle.

"Alright, Sam and no I are heading your way with a pair of street clothes."

"Why the hurry?" I asked as I climbed up the stairs and quickly out the door but I did keep an eye out for the little girl in the white dress.

"Just thought you'd like to get out of heels and a skirt." He said and I hung up when something landed on my foot. A large ugly toad stared up at me and croaked a couple of times. I began to wriggle as I tried to shake it off. I hated when I wore skirts and heels. It had made me act like such a girl.

"Get off I snarled shaking my foot rougher. The toad stayed put and I looked up when I heard the Impala's horn honking. That made the toad hop off and land on the lawn of the library. I shivered when I could still feel the slime on my foot as I made my way to the impala and slid inside.

"Rough day?" Sam asked when he saw me reach for a towel I kept for a pillow, when we drove and began to wipe the slime from my foot.

"Don't ask." I growled and slipped out of my shoes.

 **End of Christina's POV**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

 **Dean's POV**

"So we're back to square one?" I asked Sam and Christina as we sat at a diner booth for a late lunch. "This case is getting really annoying."

"So let's see what we concluded. It's not a werewolf," Sam said softly as to not draw attention from the other patrons. "Or a demon."

"Or a shapeshifter." I added though a small mouthfull of apple pie since I had craved one back at the construction site. "What else could be out there that might be the cause?"

"A witch?" Sam suggested quietly.

"No hex bags." I said taking another bite from my pie. I glanced over at Chriatina who was looking like she was in the middle of thinking something hard. "You okay?"

"Huh..." She looked up at both me and Sam and nodded. "Yeah I'm fine. Just been thinking that's all." She grabbed her glass of water and took a few gulps before sEttinger it down on the table. "Let's see..." I raised an eyebrow before the wailing of police cruisers and an ambulance flew past us leading towards the hiking trail that was just a little ways south of town.

"Another attack?" Sam asked as we turned in our seats to see the ambulance vanishing.

"Might be. Let's give it a few minutes and we'll check to see if Dr. Garson has something for us." I said but I had a feeling we will be getting a call from the good doctor.

 **~O.U.A.H~**

It was twenty minutes from the time we watched the ambulance drive past, that I did indeed get a call from the doctor saying that this attack was strange like the last one. Sam and Christina both were standing next to me as we stood and talked to the latest victim. She was crying and looked to be in bad shape.

"...she just drugged us," I caught the very end of the conversation when the three of us stepped inside the room. She was talking to the Doctor as he was trying to calm her down. "Then she, this sweet old woman started to cut him up. Oh my god! This sweet old woman killed him. Then when she turned towards me, I probably didn't have as much as Ken, but I managed to push her off and she fell backwards and she hit her head on her stove."

"It's going to be okay." Dr. Garrison said looking up at us as we walked in. "These people are here to help you out."

"Please you got to let me go. I've got things to arrange." The girls eyes filled with tears much like our last victim when he talked about his brother's deaths.

"Ma'am," Christina's voice was soothing as she gently grabbed the woman's hands. Almost instantly the woman calmed down slightly before Christina continued to ask questions. "My partners and I are so sorry for your loss. We want to make sure what caused this to happen doesn't happen again. Can you tell us anything that seemed out of the ordinary? Like you smelled something like rotten eggs or experienced unexplained cold spots?"

"Well," the woman closed her eyes before looking back at us. "The only smell we smelt was cherry pie, because that's what the old woman had baked to lure us in. And I didn't feel cold but..." she shook her head as though what she was going to say next didn't make any sense. "There was this girl just standing and looking inside the house. I can't believe she had to witness something like that. But she didn't seemed to care. She just stared and before I blacked out she just vanished."

"LIke she moved out of sight?" I asked and the woman shook her head.

"Like she wasn't there to begin with."

 **End of Dean's POV**

 **Christina's POV**

My head was buzzing. The woman had seen a girl outside the window when she was attacked. "Did this girl wore a white dress and had black hair?" I asked only to get states from both brothers and from the woman as well.

"She did." The woman said and my stomach flipped.

"Alright we're going to search for this girl," Dean said and I let go of the woman's hands before I quickly made my way out of that room to lean against the wall. Sam following closely behind me.

"What's wrong?" He asked as I began to take in slow deep breaths.

"I've seen that girl too." I said cupping my face with my hands. "Back at the Library. I thought it was just some girl that walked down the stairs and then quietly left. But now, I'm questioning my sanity."

"We hunt monsters that nobody else believes in. You're already insane." Sam stated trying to make me smile. But It didn't work. I looked up at him and saw the black aura still surrounding him. I closed my eyes and shook my head before looking back at him. The aura was still there. "Something's bothering you and it's not the girl you saw."

"No it's not just the girl that's bothering me." I admitted seeing Dean walking out of the room. "But it's for another time."

"Care to explain why you just left like that?" Dean asked when we walked towards the front door of the hospital. "I mean, she mentions a girl. You ask if she was wearing a white dress and when she said yes, you freaked out."

"Dean, calm down will you?" I liked it when Sam stuck up for me. But at this time I wasn't wanting it.

"Let's focus on the case shall we?" I asked swapping subjects so fast Sam and Dean had a hard time with where I came up with that suggestion. "We're dealing with a ghost apparently. Dean, why don't you head to the library and see if you can find anything else on the girl. See if there's been any tragic deaths."

"Who died and made you boss?" He asked and I glared at him. "Okay, chill out."

"Sam I think you should go check out the house. See if you can pick up anything on the EMF." Sam nodded silently. "I'm needing to step away from this for a little bit clear my head." My brothers didn't argue and I liked that. Something had me on the edge of snapping and I needed to step away. Having the woman confirm that I'd seen this girl made me shake and tremble. I started to feel a headache starting in the back of my head and I knew what better place to get it checked out then a hospital.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Dean asked making me look up at him. The surrounding blue aura made the headache grew worse.

"Yeah," I lied trying to calm down. "I just need to talk to Dr. Garrison about something. I'll be alright." I turned and walked into the hospital leaving both my brothers behind looking quite confused.

 **End of Christina's POV**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

 **Sam's POV**

I was alone walking through a small cabin out in the woods and something about the cabin and the whole story seemed familiar. Hell, even the story about the two brothers getting killed was familiar too but I couldn't place it. I had my EMF detector out I was only picking up minor fluctuations from the electronics. Dean was on the cellphone I had pressed to my ear. I liked being alone on hunts like this. Gave me time to think. Gave me time to plan to try and save Dean.

"So you picking up anything at the old lady's house?" Dean asked as I moved passed the stobe and headed towards the window the lady said she saw the girl.

The EMF spiked. "Definitely was a Spirit that she saw." I said sticking my head out the window and saw no footprints on the soft ground. "Did you find anything?" I asked leaning back inside the house.

"Nothing. No tragic deaths or suicides matching the girls description." Dean grumbled something I couldn't hear. That's when I smelt the traces of sulfur behind me. I quickly spun around and saw Ruby standing in the doorway. "Gonna head back to the hospital." Dean said he wss mad but I was happy he didn't know who was with me.

"Okay I'll see you in a bit." I hung up the cellphone and Ruby lifted an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

"Just here to tell you to quit dragging your feet." She snapped her hair twirling as she spun on her heel and left the house. "I thought you'd be planning your move to kill Lilith. But apparently hunting thus case is more important then your brothers safety."

"Why are you wanting me to kill Lilith so bad?" I screamed as I walked to the Impala Dean let me drive. "Yes I want to kill Lilith. But as you can see now's not exactly the right time for it."

"Good." Ruby said with a smile. "I was beginning to think you didn't want your brother alive." I rolled my eyes when she disappeared. I knew I was way over my head with this case but I had no other choice. I had to save my brother.

 **End of Sam's POV**

 **~O.U.A.H~**

 **Dean's POV**

I was walking into the hospital when I saw my sister sitting in a chair leaning forward her hands clamped together in I think was a silent prayer. _I didn't know she was the religious type_ _._ I thought as I quietly walked up to her and sat down. I could hear her opening and whispering something, but before I could hear what she was saying she stopped and lifted her head.

"How long have you been there?" She asked looking up at me with large sad hazel eyes. The same I got from when Sam would look at me.

"Just a few minutes." I said honestly. "What did the Doctor say about your migraines?" I asked.

"Didn't talk about my migraines." She said leaning back in her chair and sighing heavily. "Been trying to figure out, why I've been seeing hallucinations."

"What hallucinations?"

"Well, before we talked to the woman that was attacked earlier, I was at the library. I was looking up any past history about this place trying to find if something like this had happened before. But when I came up empty I smelt, like, Apple Pie or something like that. I turned around thinking it was you because I knew how much you love pie. But when I saw the girl she just stared at me. She didn't wave or say anything. And when I glanced down as you had called me, she was gone."

"That's not hallucinating. That's just our job." I said she shook her head slowly.

"Dean I've been having this problem since I was little. I could see the those Hell-hounds we fought last year don't you remember?" I nodded my head. It was true my sister was seeing thing that Sam and I couldn't. Something was different about her. But I knew she was hiding something. "Now as the year comes to an end. I'm going to see it happening to you. I can picture you being torn apart by the same thing we saved that guy from." She shook her head and stood up quickly. "Sorry to drag you into my attention grabber. I'm just freaking out that's all."

"Hey, if it helps I'm kind of freaking out myself." She looked down at me. "I don't want to go but I also don't want to find a way out of this."

"Why not?" She asked she was getting angry. I looked around expecting to see someone come over to us but we were alone. "Are you too damn proud for killing yourself? Do you really want to be just like dad that you refused to have us try and help you out?"

"No, I don't want you to loose Sam too." I blurted out. I saw the shocked look on her face. "If I try and weasel myself out of this deal, then Sam dies."

"But you brought him back with your soul...how could they..."

"It was part of the agreement. I was wanting ten years but they only gave me the one. And I'm going to take it. As much as I'm freaking out about this I need you to keep a steady head."

"You have to tell Sam why you're not fighting to break out of this. You know how much it sucked when Sam found out about him needing to be saved or killed if he turned dark."

"Trust me I know he's going to be mad. But he will cool off." I stood up and walked up to her. She was trembling as she stood there. She looked just as scared as I felt. "Look I don't want you to try and bring me back for Sam's sake. You have a family and I need you to stay with them. When I go promise me you'll stop hunting for good. Go live your life and not worry about anything. I know it's going to be hard, but you need to escape. You came into this life when you were fourteen. You still have a chance to leave it."

"But Dean-"

"Do it for me please." I watched her bottom lip quiver as it did when she was about to cry. "Promise me Christy. You also got to make Sam promise not to try and bring me back."

She took in a breath and opened her mouth to try and change my mind but she closed her mouth before nodding. "I promise, Dean." She said. She was fighting tears as she hugged me. I let out a small chuckle as it was like my sentence was already up.

"It's going to be okay." I said rubbing her back. "We're Winchesters. We always find a way to succeed."

 **End of Dean's POV**

 **Christina's POV**

I closed my eyes feeling the tears slipping out and falling down my shirt. _We're Winchesters. We always find a way to succeed._ Dean's words echoed in my mind and I looked up at him again to stare into his eyes. The deep blue aura was slowly changing. **_You changed your brother's aura. Good, because it needed to happen._**

I pushed away and quickly wiped the tears off my cheeks when Sam came in. He looked like he had solved the mystery of the case.

"Fairy Tales." He said when he reached us.

"Come again?" Dean asked and Sam sighed.

"Fairy Tales. That's the connection." He lead us towards an empty room so we can talk privately. "The brothers. Three brother working construction. Gets attacked by a "wolf"?"

"The Three Little Pigs." I said I could feel the cogs in my brain starting to click into place. It was all making sense now.

"But I thought Fairy Tales were supposed to end you know, Happily ever after or something like that." Dean thought out-loud.

"I thought so too." I agreed.

"Not in the Brother's Grimm versions." Sam corrected holding up a finger.

"So we're dealing with a ghost that is mimicking Brother Grimm stories?" I asked and Sam nodded. "Okay then. Let's see we have the Three Little Pigs with the construction workers. And in Brother's Grimm version two of the brothers are killed while the third one escapes."

"Exactly." Sam was beaming as he did when he helped solve a hard case like this one was. "And the Lady and her boyfriend getting lured into the old lady's house where she drugs them and kills the boy."

"Hansel and Gretel." Dean snapped and looked defensive as we looked at him. "What I can read." He said.

"Okay, so we need to find this ghost and hopefully save some people before they fall victim to their Brother Grimm counter part." Sam clapped his hand together and we all left for the hospital's front doors. But as we walked out, I glanced up at Sam. The black aura around him was still there. But it was slowly growing thicker. **_He's going to be hard for you to help. But I know you can do it._** I gave myself a quick nod as I followed my brothers out into the streets.

 **End of Christina's POV**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not doing this the last couple of chapters. But I have a lot of added material because I want to try and make it flow with my Character. I hope you like it.**

Chapter Five

 **Sam's POV**

I was moving with such speed that I could hear my sister's huffing behind me. Dean had no problem matching my speed-walk. "So you just came with this conclusion how long ago?" Dean asked as we stopped when we saw a large toad sitting on the sidewalk looking straight at us.

"As I was coming back from the old lady's house." I said pushing Dean to walk around the toad since it wouldn't hop away when we approached. "I mean it dawned on me that it was similar to the Brother Grimm stories I used to read back in college."

"You read fairy tales in College?" Dean asked looking quite skeptical at me.

"It was an English assignment." Christina's voice breathlessly said. "I flunked that course so no wonder I couldn't remember them."

"You flunked English?" Dean asked and she nodded. "That's hard to believe."

"Shut up, Dean." She hissed softly as I stopped them. A house was ahead of us. On the house a large ripe orange pumpkin on the corner.

"Cinderella." I said and Dean looked at me with large curious eyes.

"What?"

"That house up there is Cinderella. You know the girl who's forced to clean up the house for her mother and step sisters. She uses a pumpkin as a coach and mice as the horses?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Can you be more gay?"

"Come on." I groaned not wanting to take any crap from him.

"How do we know someone's in there is going to be forced the up clean the house?" Dean asked as we walked up the steps.

I peered inside the darkened windows and saw nobody inside. Maybe I had gotten it wrong until I felt Christina move past us and bent down at the door taking out her lock picking tools. "What are you doing?" I hissed looking over my shoulder to make sure nobody could see my sister breaking in.

"Helping you prove your theory." She said sliding the tools into her pocket and stood up. The door squeaked open making three mice run across the floor. "Just don't touch anything, just in case this isn't a house we need to worry about." She said walking in the door. Dean and I followed, me closing the door gently behind me.

The house was an old Victorian with three separate hallways. Dean took the hallway to the left while Christina took the middle careful not to knock anything over as she walked the narrow space. That left the right side for me.

The first room I reached was the dining room. The dishes were hastily knocked to the floor as I walked around the table. The broken pieces crackled underneath my feet. I froze as I lifted my foot to only snap my head up as I heard something go bump in the kitchen behind a closed door. I carefully took out my gun and moved stealthily towards the door. My hand was trembling as I pushed but as the door swung open I saw a girl about my sister's age tied up to the drawer with pieces of fabric a gag was also around her mouth. She looked genuinely scared.

I bent down and she let out a muffled scream but I placed my gun back inside my jeans. "Shhh shh. It's going to be okay. I'm bot here to hurt you." I slowly reached for her gag and gently untied it. "What happened?" I asked seeing her relax a little as I dropped the gag.

"My...my stepmother just went crazy." She whimpered tugging on the fabric that tied her hands to the drawer. "She tied me up and left with my stepsisters."

"How long ago was that?" I asked grabbing a kitchen knife to cut the fabric I couldn't untie.

"An hour, I think." She cried. She began to rub her wrist and I stood up. "You're not hear to rob me?"

"No." I said helping her to her feet. "Please don't call the police, okay?" The girl nodded and walked behind me as we walked out of the kitchen. Christina and Dean walked in and the girl hid behind me. "It's okay. They're with me." The girl was trembling but we all could understand.

"Are you okay?" Christina asked but got slugged in the shoulder by Dean. "What? I was just wondering."

"She was just tied up," I said. "But you're not hurt are you?" She shook her head before squeaking in freight as something landed on the floor in the livingroom Dean had just come from. "Go up the stairs." I said to her as Dean and Christina rushed to the livingroom.

 **End of Sam's POV**

 **Christina's POV**

I ran into Dean's back as he had stopped suddenly just inside the livingroom. I wanted to yell at him but I saw the same girl standing in the middle of the livingroom still wearing the white dress with the red sash. "Help me." I took a step towards her but I felt Dean grab my wrist.

"Dean, let me go." I said not looking at him. He reluctantly let go of my wrist. "I'm not going to hurt you." I said reaching my hand out. The girl reached out a hand and an apple materialized in the middle of her palm.

"Help me." She whispered. I hesitated when I reached for the Apple she nodded and my hand closed around the ruby red fruit. "Help me." The air grew cold as she vanished from sight, but the apple was still in my hand.

"What was that all about?" Dean asked as I turned around staring at the apple in my hand. "What's with the Apple?"

"She wanted me to take it." I said my stomach grumbled as I continued to stare at it. "I wonder if I should..." I raised the apple to my mouth to take a bite. Sam stood looking scared as my teeth sunk into the soft flesh of the fruit. As I chewed colors swirled around me as I swallowed. Soon I could feel my throat tighten as I dropped the apple from my hands. I felt Sam and Dean grab my arms as I felt myself falling to the ground. The colors around me turning black as I fought to breath.

"Breathe!" Dean was screaming as I was still fighting to breath. _Was it the Apple I ate?_ I thought as I felt Dean stand me up and wrapped his arms around my stomach and squeezed lifting me into the air. As soon as my feet touched the ground I felt the the apple fly out of my mouth even though I knew I had chewed it, it looked as though I hadn't chewed it at all. Sam rushed over and grabbed the piece of apple I had just spat up and held it in his palm. The coughing I felt stung my throat.

"Dammit..." I said hoarse as Dean rubbed my back. I let out another spurt of coughs. "...I hope I'm not allergic to apples too." I forced out followed by another round of coughs.

"I don't think it's because you're allergic," Sam said showing me the apple. "It's more like Snow White."

"What?" Dean questioned helping me to sit down on the floor. "I thought Snow White died with a poisoned apple."

"But in the Brother's Grimm story she just choked on it." Sam snapped showing Dean the apple.

"What now the ghost girl is a witch too?"

"I don't think it was intentional that I choked," I said taking in a slow deep breath. "I think it was more of a cry for help."

"How is choking someone who's going to help you out helping you out?"

"Dean. I think we need to head to hospital. Not for me, but for answers."

 **End of Christina's POV**

 **~O.U.A.H.~**

 **Dean's POV**

"I don't understand what answer's we were going to get here." I complained feeling foolish for listening. "We have a ghost that killed three people, almost five."

"That girl wasn't in any danger, Dean." Sam said. "And even if Christy was to choke on that she wouldn't have died. Snow White didn't. She was just sent into a coma."

"But Christy was choking on the Apple." I grumbled.

"Guys I hate when you talk about me like I'm not here." Christina complained. "Yes I was choking but..." she looked up at me holding her hands together. "..my handsome prince brother saved my life."

"Shut up, psycho." I said shoving her gently before bumping into Dr. Garrison who was walking out of a room looking very solemn.

"Can I help you three?" He asked looking at us shocked.

"I was wondering if-"

"Sorry but give me a second." Dr. Garrison pushed past us and rushed to an older woman who looked as though she had a fight with a large animal. "What happened?" Dr. Garrison asked as they wheeled the old lady past us.

"She was assaulted at the supermarket." An EMT said quickly.

"He took my grand daughter." The woman cried as they dragged her into a hospital room.

"Who took your grand daughter?" I asked stepping in forgetting about what I was going to ask Dr. Garrison.

"A tall man with dark hair and blue eyes." The woman stopped for a few seconds as Dr. Garrison checked her vitals quickly. "He had a tattoo on his arm."

"It's the same guy from the construction brothers." I said looking over at Sam and Christina who nodded. "Don't worry Ma'am I'm going to get your granddaughter."

"Please hurry." She cried, and we were pushed out into the hallway.

"Little Red Hood." Sam muttered. "Dean you and Christina look for the girl I'll stay and talk with Dr. Garrison. Try and find out who that little girl was."

"Sounds like a plan." I said and rushed out of the hospital with Christina right behind me.

 **End of Dean's POV**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Sam's POV**

They weren't gone for more then ten minutes when I saw the girl in the white dress walking into a room we had seen Dr. Garrison walk out of. I quickly followed the girl afraid of what would happen if I didn't. My body shook as I saw a young woman laying fast asleep in the bed. Her hair the same color as the little girl I saw walk in. A large thick book on the nightstand beside her. _Brother's Grimm Fairy Tales._ I thought as I silently read the title. I felt my brain whirling as I placed the two together. Someone was reading this young woman the Brother's Grimm stories and in turn _she_ was the one that was acting on them. She was our little girl from before. She was the one that was making all the fairy tales come to life.

"May I help you?" Dr. Garrison walked in and closed the door behind him. I was standing in the direct middle looking at the peaceful face of the young woman.

"I thought I saw someone come in here so I came to investigate." I said and I saw Dr. Garrison look nervously at the woman.

"Well, as you can obviously see there's nobody here except my patient." Dr. Garrison was getting angry desperate. "I would like it if you leave."

"I like the Brother's Grimm stories too." I said grasping at straws now. "Not so light and cutesy like the Disney versions. They act more real. They have more of a real ending then "...they lived happily ever after...". Don't you agree, Dr. Garrison?"

"I do," he said hesitantly. "But I'm afraid I don't understand what you're saying to me."

"These attacks on people. Someone's making them out to be similar to those of the Brother's Grimm."

"So there's a maniac with a thing for dark fairy tales." Dr. Garrison said with a shrug still having the professionalism as he looked between me and the young woman that lay in the bed. "But I'm afraid nobody is allowed to be here." I took in a deep breath. Dr. Garrison was going to be hard to convince I knew what is causing these attacks.

 **End of Sam's POV**

 **~O.U.A.H~**

 **Christina's POV**

I was sitting in the Impala and watching Dean walk up to a random door asking for the where about was the man that attacked the old lady, and took the girl. I hated feeling that mom urge to rip the SOB's throat for hurting a defenseless old woman and took a child. I quivered as I tried to keep my mother emotions under wraps. My son was fine. Miles away safe with his father. I was not going to allow myself to make mistakes today. Children were my one big weakness just after my brothers, and I knew that if I couldn't save a child, I will not be able to save my brothers.

"So the guy in question lives up the hills in a little log cabin." Dean said climbing into the car and starting it up. "Okay, so the plan I'm hoping will work is this-"

"You fight the mean man that took a child from her grandmother while I look for the girl?"

"Sometimes I hate it when you sound like me." Dean said with a growl. It was a rare time he actually made me smile when I felt scared of failing something. "But yes, that's exactly my plan."

The car jumped forward as Dean eased her into traffic. The silence was killing me now. I looked over at Dean and I saw something in his eyes as we drove. "Dean," I said knowing it wasn't the time or the place to be thinking about anything but the case we were on. "Why don't you want Sam to get you out of your deal?"

"What?" Dean asked shooting me a look. "You're asking me this now?"

"It's been bugging me since before we took this case. It's been bugging me since every damn day you and Sam have been arguing while I sit and watch from the sidelines because you two refuse to let me in and help."

"Because it's none of your business. You don't need to be involved. Sam and I have been together the-"

"The longest right. I know. You've been with him for twenty nine years. I've only been with him for five. But you need to understand that he's my brother. You're my brother. I'm scared Dean. I'm scared of being kept in the dark between you two. So tell me please. Why?"

"Because I'm afraid he's going to die and go straight to hell." Dean sighed knowing that arguing with me wasn't going to work out well for him. "When I made it, I was told that I couldn't weasel myself out of it. I accepted that and still did the deal."

I didn't know how to respond. _My brother's still the older brother. Still looking out for us._ "Okay..." I said licking my lips and pointing to the turn off Dean was supposed to go. "Now I feel better." I looked out the passenger side window. I knew I wasn't alright with this. I wasn't feeling any better. It scared me to know that Dean was in no way shape or form going to be saved. _Don't give up. He's a Winchester. Winchester's always knows a way out of a situation._ My mind was always the hardest one to argue with.

 **End of Christina's POV**

 **~O.U.A.H~**

 **Dean's POV**

"Why cabins in the woods?" I grumble as I stopped a few miles from the cabin that I could see had smoke coming from the chimney. "Why not a regular house?"

"Because Dean, cabins makes the victim feel more secluded. away from anywhere safe." Christina loaded her pistol before sliding it inside her jeans. "So we're walking for what reason?"

"Don't want anything to happen to that little girl." I said pushing the driver's side door open. She followed me and we walked off the trail and into the woods climbing over large logs and careful not to break any twigs in case he was out there listening to us.

"Dean," I felt my sister grab my shoulder and point to the cabin that was in view. Both of us bent down low to try and obscure ourselves. Thankfully we wore dark clothes to blend in with the trees. "I'll go see if there's a back door." She dropped down lower as she moved silently through the trees. The man looked roughly in her direction for a second before walking back inside the cabin.

I carefully ran to the front of the cabin poking my head over the wall and tried to see inside. The room I saw inside was empty and dark. The door opened making me drop my head. "Don't worry, little girl," the voice of the guy made my blood boil. I was not one to harm kids, unless they were little monsters that would suck the life out of their parents.

"Please let me go." The girl cried. "Please!"

The cabin was filled with the sound of a wooden door being broken down and I looked inside. The guy was looking out of the door of the room and was now face to face with Christina who looked three times smaller then him. I moved quickly to the front door and kicked it open running in. _Sam you better hurry!_

 **End of Dean's POV**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is going to be a rushed chapter. I'm trying to stay as true to the episode as possible. So I'm sorry for the jumpiness of it. Please continue to enjoy and follow me on my other stories. I do not own Supernatural. Just Christina.**

Chapter Seven

 **Christina's POV**

I was shaking. Scared. Not as scared as the girl that sat in the chair in the room her face covered in blood. She was crying when the man looked at me his eyes dangerous. I swallowed my fear and was taking shaky steps back my gun still raised. With a quick swipe my gun scattered across the floor. I was scared. Oh S***! I thought my eyes wide. I blinked and the guy was on top of me his large hands wrapping around my throat. I felt my hands flaying as I tried to punch my way out of this situation. "Dree..." I tried to call out for my brother who was back in the room with the young girl. "Hhh.." I slapped the guy's face several times trying to make him stop but he just released my neck with one hand before punching me across the face.

I welcomed the brief amount of air before I felt the man getting pulled off of me. "Get off my sister!" Dean's scream made me take in a gasping breath as I slowly climbed to my feet. A loud crash filled the small house that we were in. I squeezed the tears from my eyes at what Dean had been thrown into. Broken ceramic china scattered over the floor and I rushed into the room with the little girl in it and slammed the door closed. "Not on your life!" Dean screamed as I searched for something I could block the door. The only chance was to use the chair the little girl was using and she was still tied to the chair.

I moved quickly my fingers flying to untie her and use her chair but I could hear Dean struggling with the man out there. "Come with me." I said grabbing her hand and pushing the door open. Dean moved his hand so that we could run. The girl's hand tightened in mine as we ran out the front door.

"What's going to happen to that man?" The young girl asked as we traveled to the Impala which was still parked down the street a ways.

"Don't worry about him." I said trying to open the door. After another quick tug the door swung open and the girl climbed in. I felt this invisible pull towards the house and looked back at her. "Stay here." I closed the door before running back up to the house. Dean and the man were still struggling over dominance. I saw my forgotten gun below a small end table. The sweet smell of apple pie filled the room and I saw her. Standing just a few feet from the struggling men and she was smiling. "Leave them alone!" I screamed she looked up at me then back down at the men. I quickly slid and drew my gun towards her knowing she wasn't going to be harmed with the silver bullets I had inside. But as I aimed it at her. She wasn't looking at the men anymore. She was looking out the window. I blinked and she was gone.

 **End of Christina's POV**

 **~O.U.A.H~**

 **Sam's POV**

I knew Dr. Garrison was struggling with the idea of letting his daughter go. Callie's child form looked at her then at her father. "Is it true?" Dr. Garrison stammered. "Did your step mom poison you?" The little girl nodded her eyes staring straight at her father. "I...I can't..."

"Dr. Garrison, more innocent people are going to get hurt maybe killed if you don't do this." I said I gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "You can do this Dr. Garrison." Dr. Garrison nodded as he walked over towards the machine that was keeping his daughter alive. With one last look at his daughter as she stood next to me, he began to turn off the machine.

 **~O.U.A.H~**

Dr. Garrison was sitting beside the nurses station trying to calm himself down when Dean and Christina walked in. They quickly made their way towards me and I reassured that I was just fine. "It was Dr. Garrison's daughter, Callie. She was the one that was mimicking the Brother's Grimm stories on the folks around here."

"How did you stop it?" Christina asked.

"Dr. Garrison had to let Callie go." I said watching as Dr. Garrison looked up at us. "He had a hard time letting it happen. But I'm glad he did."

"I don't blame him." Christina said softly.

"Thanks for letting your help," Dr. Garrison said taking my hand and gently shaking it. "It was hard to let Callie's mother go and it was just as hard to let her go."

"I understand Dr. Garrison." I said but saw Dean shooting me a look. "I hope things work out for you."

"For you as well." Dr. Garrison took a moment to shake both Christina's and Dean's hands before leaving us behind.

"That's what I need you two to do for me." Dean said as we walked out to the Impala.

"What let you go?" I asked seeing Christina nodding sadly. Even though I could see in her eyes she wasn't ready to do that. "Dean I'm not going to do that. How could you ask me to?"

"Sam, it just needs to happen." Dean snapped.

I looked down at Christina who gave me a look of not knowing who to follow, who to back up. "Dean, we got to try."

"My life isn't worth it, Sammy." He rubbed his face and then looked over at the Impala. "Come on. Let's get some sleep before we leave."

 **End of Sam's POV**

 **~O.U.A.H~**

 **Christina's** **POV**

 **Later That Night**

I woke up to Dean's loud snores. Usually it never bothered me but for some reason it woke me up, and I'm glad it did. Sam's bed was empty as if he had decided to leave us and just go hunting by himself like he had done a few times last year. But now I had the fear he might be in trouble. I quietly walked up to his bed and placed my hand on where his body should have been. It was barely warm. I looked over at our bags and noticed Dean's had been rummaged through. _Dean had the colt in there. Oh god no._ I wanted to run after Sam but I had no idea where he might be. I grabbed my cellphone to call his but saw it on the nightstand behind the alarm clock.

I was in the middle of something hard. Do I wake up Dean and tell him what Sam was doing or wait and confront Sam myself and keep it a secret from Dean. Dean shifted once again in his bed but didn't wake up. I was scared of what to do, that I grabbed my shoes and slipped them over my bare feet. My pajama bottoms blew around my legs as I walked out into the night sky the wind blowing a chilled wind that made my bare arms start to prickle. But I didn't care. I needed to confront Sam when he got back. Searching through my pajama pockets I found a couple of dollar bills and walked over towards the drink vending machine down the way from our room.

I wanted to go back inside because I felt cold and that soda I drank didn't make me feel any better. But as I was about to give up on my brother the Impala silently drove and parked in the parking spot. Sam looked at me surprised to see me slowly standing to my feet. "What are you doing?" I asked before he could question why I was sitting there.

"Nothing." Sam said his voice low and dark. "Just don't worry about it."

"Sam," I grabbed his arm and saw the colt still in his hand. I looked up at him my eyes wide with worry. "Did you...?"

"No, but I did kill one." He said wanting to move past me to get inside the hotel room. But I stayed in front of him. "Christy let me go back to bed."

"No. Sam we need to talk about this. You're scaring me."

"I'm scaring you? What about Dean's time running low? That's not?"

"Sam, I'm scared for Dean's deadline too. But we got to do solve this problem with a leveled head and not by some word of some Demon."

"You don't trust Ruby either?" Sam asked his eyes growing dark. The dark aura around him began to swirl making me take a step back. I didn't think black could grow darker. "I thought you wanted us to succeed in trying to save Dean. I thought you were excited when Ruby came back and helped us get the colt to work."

"Sam, I want to succeed I really do. But..." I licked my lips and looked back at the dark room of our hotel. "Sam let's make a better plan then to kill every crossroad demon we come across."

"How do you know I went to a crossroad demon?"

"You're wanting to save Dean. A regular run-of-the-mill demon would work. Or Ruby would have helped us long ago." Sam shook his head and I could see tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes. "Sam don't worry." I said wrapping my arms around him and holding him tight. "We'll save Dean. One way we will." I could almost feel the cold grow colder as the dark aura began to encase me. I wanted to break free but I couldn't leave my brother by himself. "We are Winchesters. We will find a way."

 **End of Christina's POV**


End file.
